1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to submersibles and, more particularly, to a winged submersible.
2. Background of the Invention
Conventional submersibles suffer from many deficiencies. One such deficiency is the sole use of variable buoyancy. In the case of catastrophic failure of a variable buoyancy system, the corresponding submersible will generally sink.
Another deficiency is that conventional submersibles maneuver using a static system of ballast adjustment and vectored thrust. The use of such systems result in submersibles that are slow and bulky, and that are without advanced maneuvering capabilities such as, for example, aircraft. As a result, undesirable emergency situations such as, for example, entanglements, can occur with some frequency, and the ability to avoid such situations is diminished.
Yet another deficiency in most recreational submersibles is the lack of comfortable seating position. During extended dives, divers may become quite uncomfortable due to the lack of a comfortable seating position and may correspondingly cut their dive short. Moreover, seating in conventional submersibles is not too secure, as the typical seating arrangement simply involves an individual perching on a seat without any restraints to secure that individual in an acceptable manner. Accordingly, it would be desirable and highly advantageous to have a winged submersible that at least overcomes the above-identified problems of the prior art.